Where do I Belong?
by wiccademon
Summary: Just a dream Harry has. It takes place well after the Ginny fic.


A/N: So I wanted to say sorry to everyone that is still waiting for my next installments to my stories... The funny thing is (if you find this funny) that I lost my notes and now I have to find them or start all over again... Also I'm in the middle of school right now and I haven't had much time to do much of anything lately... So wrote this short little thing and it does tie into my other stores... I actually is sort of a glimps of the ending of Ginny's fic only done in Harry's point of view... and it should help explain some things... though I want to give everyone a heads up b/c I wrote a fairly long one shot which is are the events that happened to Harry that sort of came before Ginny leaves him... That will be up some time this weekend (hopefully)

Anyway, just enjoy this little short and if you have any suggestions for either of my fics PLEASE TELL ME... I'm having horrible writters block...

* * *

Where do I belong?

This place is filled with people all inside their homes. I look inside the windows, they look back out at me. I do not know their names. I do not know their faces. I see inside their houses, they look back out at me. Yet they do not see.

This town is filled with people all inside their homes.

I wander down the road, meeting no one on my way. Their all inside their houses looking back out at me.

I find myself alone now, on a road that goes nowhere. I wander down it further till the town is far away. I come up to a fork that both leads here and there.

One way heads to no one and the other leads to everyone. I take the path to no one on a road that's old and worn.

I do not see a city till the buildings tower me. There if not a sound here, not a person anywhere. I walk up to the windows and no one looks back at me. There are no people here, not a single soul to see me. Not a single soul to see.

The path is winding back now. To the place I started out. But I do not take the road there laid out for all to follow. I turn until my feet draw me, to the fork that I did find. I turn there to the place where everyone will be.

This road is so much longer. But my feet do not relent.

I am taken to a city that is crowded with blank faces. People laughing here. People crying there. There are too many people moving on the road. I cannot see the houses or glance into the windows. There are too many people moving all around me.

I voice whispers to me and I call out in surprise. Then all the people hear me and not to look at me. This feeling is unnerving. They look as if their waiting. I do not understand them. Their faces are too blank.

Bow my head and wander further down the road. These people they are watching, all turning as I wander. Their standing in their waiting, expecting something great, but I do not understand them.

A voice calls out to me, but the words make little sense. It's warm and safe and beckons, as I leave everyone.

They do not follow me as I wander down the road. Their faces stayed turned to me as if they are still waiting. But for what I will never know.

This road leads me back from where I started out. But the houses are all dark now. There's no one to see me.

So I wander down the road and I spot not far from here. A little house all lit up surrounded by many faces. These faces I do know them, these faces I can name. They do not say a word though as I walk the road to them. There does not seem to be a need for words. They know me well enough.

I walk up to the door way as it hangs wide for me. For there upon the thresh hold is the smiling face I love. All silver in the moon light and glowing red and gold. There upon the thresh hold is a smiling face for me.

So now I know the journey was really worth the trip. For I no longer need to know what everyone was watching, I no longer need to seek out people in their windows. For these two are here for me.

* * *

Harry woke suddenly from his dream. A cold sweat covered his body. The dream he was having was so familiar that it scared him.

He rubbed the palm of his hand against his eyes. His glassed sat on the night stand beside him. He couldn't recall placing them there as he reached over. It wasn't even dawn yet so he couldn't have been asleep for very long.

As he swept the covers gentle off his legs and sat at the edge of the bed to regain his senses, he heard a light moan next to him. He knew who it was and didn't feel the need to look behind him. After all it was still early and he could always wake them later.

So he headed towards the bathroom as quietly as he could. When he closed the door behind him a body stirred in the bed. The person was still asleep with a pale arm stretched out to the side. All their features were sharp but where softened in their sleep. Silver spun from their head to spill onto the pillows and beside them snuggled tightly was another person also fast asleep. They too had pale skin that glowed softly in the moon light. Though this person was much smaller and a fire twisted and curled from their head. Their head stayed rested on the others sleeping shoulder with not a care in the world.

These two people would never know how much Harry cared. He wasn't the type to speak those words. He preferred to show them instead.

* * *

A/N: Please feel free to wrtie down any suggestions you might have for my other two fics... Here is where I need my Harry (back stage pass) to lead to:

1. Draco talks with Harry accidentally about his relationship with his father.  
2. Harry confesses that he doesn't really love the man just loves the confort of not having to be anyone else but himself  
3. Harry is caught in the throws of passion with Malfoy by... (I need help picking whom this will be... it's NOT one of his close friends... I was leaning towards Snape leading Lupin there and having them frozen in shock from what they see... though how they get there I don't know)  
4. How the fuck do I end their relationship???


End file.
